thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Gods 1: Act 2: Ascension into Darkness
Act 2: Ascension into Darkness This is the second act of The Fall of Gods 1 and the second act of The Fall of Gods role-play series. It takes place half a year after the first act of The Fall of Gods, after the Band escaped from Berlin. They have been living peacefully on the German shores, until Reznov returns after six months of no contact. Summary of Events A Somewhat Peace The act opens with the Band living at a lakeside home on the German Shore. Reznov has not delivered info on HUNT as he promised, with the audience being aware that this is because his mind was wiped by Mentar. He also received strength and endurance enhancements, in addition to the mind altering. He has taken these alterations and created a brutal title for himself, the Butcher of Londim. Reznov becomes known within HUNT for his utter brutality and mericless behavior, murdering without restraint. Kurt McAdams is introduced, an ex-Master Sergeant in the Londim army, and a super. He finds himself forced into serving HUNT. Dugal is found now to be a squad leader leading a group of HUNT soldiers, who captures supers for HUNT. Jean's Bad Day The Band is introduced with Jean Mumbasa going to the store he owns out in the Londim countryside. He is confronted by a strange individual, who threatens his life and begins to torture him. Jean escapes by blowing his store to smithereens, and severely harming himself in the process. The explosion alerts all of those in the area, including his super allies. Card speeds to the scene, slightly behind the hospital, whom Lisa works for. Lisa is forced to take him back to the hospital, which Card follows. Reznov is alerted to the explosion and begins to head there. Skii and Eila both awaken to see news of the explosion and Jean on the TV. Skii rushes their in a boat, whilst Snow discovers the explosion after she goes to work, this happening because she works at Jean's store and finds the explosion scene. Meanwhile, Card and Lisa engineer Jean's escape from the hospital, taking him back to the house. Eventually, all of the supers realize where Jean is, and everyone regroups at home. Jean awakens, and is heavily injured. He doesn't remember the source of his injuries, which becomes the topic of discussion. Meanwhile, Kurt and Dugal have been doing missions for HUNT. The Russian Returns Reznov then arrives, pretending to still be the ally of the Band. Several members suspect that Reznov is not himself, but they allow him to stay. Later that night, Dugal engages Breail at the garage where he works, trying to capture him. Dugal and his team manage to kill Squire, but despite their best efforts, Breail escapes killing most of Dugal's squad. Meanwhile, Card and Eila have been discussing Reznov, and decide that action must be taken against him. Dugal is called back to HUNT HQ, where Mentar appoints him head of the Phantoms, a black ops team in HUNT. All traces of Dugal's identity are erased in the world, effectively removing him from official existence. He is then told he shall recieve power upgrades, courtesy of Dr Nasagori. Ansed is introduced, as a man with wings who is spying on the Band. Breail has retreated to an ally after his battle with Dugal, who restocks his weapons. Max is found to be continuing his job as an assassin. This attracts HUNT's attention, and Mentar orders Dugal to pursue Max, before Dugal recieves his upgrades. Meanwhile, Kurt is killing an entire village during the night. At about 2 AM, Dugal detects Max, and begins to go after him. Coincidentally, Max is headed to the house of the Band. Dugal arrives at the home, and quickly realizes the Band is there, but keeps his focus on the Catholic. He proceeds down a hill next to the house with his Phantoms and then contacts Reznov. They get into an argument, but Reznov uses his postion of power and forces Dugal to deal with Max, quietly. Dugal sends a man into the pool with the Band for survallience purposes, who is invisible. Dugal and the rest of the men then go and surrond Max, making an offer for him to surrender. Max doesn't take it, and all hell breaks loose. The Beachside Brawl Several of the Band rush to the beachfront, followed by Dugal filling the area with sleeping gas. The Band struggles to escape the gas, and Dugal uses his troops to attack them. Reznov is infuriated by Dugal's actions, but orders his HK's to come in and enters the fray. Ansed and Reznov battle, whilst Dugal and his Phantoms engage the entire Band resulting in a frenzy of powers and gunfire everywhere. As chaos erupts all over, Jean is confronted by the man from earlier that morning, who turns out to be a personality within Jean's mind. Jean is seriously injured by the other half of himself. Meanwhile, Dugal and Max engage into a sword duel, while the Phantoms and Hunter-Killers go about trying to capture the Band. Reznov decides to take advantage of Jean's weakened postion, and captures him to get more glory for himself. Jean then gives way to Acran, the personality of his mind. Acran takes over Jean's body and battles Reznov fiercely. But Reznov comes out the victor. Meanwhile, Dugal and Max's duel concludes with Dugal taking a sword to the chest before ramming into Max as well, impaling them both. Dugal then dies from blood loss, as Max limps away heavily injured. Dugal's Phantoms carry Dugal away, as other pursue Max into the house. Suddenly an explosion rocks the house, blowing Max and the Phantoms sky high. Breail enters the battle, noticing Dugal's death. Reznov returns to the house patio,where he is confronted by Snowflake. Snow is very hurt by Reznov's betrayal and unleashes her full fury, using the pool water to her advantage. Reznov is forced to make a strategic withdrawal, and the HUNT agents leave. The Band regroups with Ansed joining them, as Breail flees into the woods. The Band examines the situation. Many of them are injured and the house is in ruins, but they are all alive. They meet Ansed and deliberate about what to do next. In the woods, Breail runs into a man from the organization called SPECTRE, which Breail seemed to be formerly part of but has no memory of it due to amnesia. The SPECTRE man leaves, leaving Breail to wonder what to do next. Act 2 concludes with Dugal in the land of the dead, encountering horrific visions. The audience learns that Dugal is an immortal, and that the Reaper takes one of Dugal's family for every time Dugal has died. Dugal learns his mother is lost this time, and then he returns to life. Dugal's Phantoms learn Dugal has returned from the dead, leaving Dugal upset. He makes the decision to kill them, his own agents, to hide his secret of immortality. He makes a vow then to hunt the Band ruthlessely, to hide all traces of his existence. He embraces his dark side fully and walks off into the night. Meaning of Act Title The title of this act represents the continuing rise of evil. HUNT and Mentar are gaining momentum, making their presence felt by use of Reznov, Dugal, and Kurt. The heroes are unable to do much against the growing evil, barely surviving the act. The title also applies to Dugal specifically. He is still unsure about his motivations in joining HUNT at the beginning of this act. It was mainly based as an act of revenge, and Dugal doesn't know if he can kill mericessly. Throughout the act, Dugal slowly begins to accept his dark side and become the HUNT assasain that Mentar wants him to be. Near the end of the act, Dugal accepts having records of his existence wiped showing that he is ready to become a new person. In the final bit of the act, Dugal finally becomes willing to kill to achieve what he wants, even if he is killing innocents. He ascends into the darkness of his soul, Character Roles Dugal Cain - is a main character for this act. He plays an active role in furthering HUNT's aims, and intiates the rivalry between himself and Breail, which lasts most of The Fall of Gods 1. He also intiates the major battle of the Act. Demetrius Reznov - is a main character for this act. He plays a major role in the operations of HUNT and is the first to go to the Band. He plays a large part in the insuing battle, facing Snowflake, Ansed, and Jean individually. Snowflake Le Vick - is a supporting character for this act. She does little besides play a role in the closing fight of the Act. She confronts Reznov with her anger over being betrayed. Jean Mumbasa - is a main character for this act. His struggle with his other personality, and the subsiquent explosion is the main focus of the heroes for most of the Act. He plays a fair role in the closing battle, though his dark side, Acrem, is the one that battles Reznov. Eila Jaakola - is a supporting character for this act. She does little besides have a small romance with Card, discussing her suspicions of Reznov. She plays a small role in the battle, though not doing much of note. Card Hayes - is a supporting character for this act. He plays an identical role to Eila, having a romance with her and doing little in the battle. Skii - is a supporting character in this act. She has a small scene following Jean's explosion where she is controlled by a man named Michael. This is never expanded upon in The Fall of Gods 1. She also plays a small role in the ending battle. Max Morton - is a main character for this act. Although he only appears in the end of the act, he plays a large part in the closing battle. Dugal's confrontation of him, and their subsquent duel, helps guide the character direction of both of them for Act 3. Mentar - is a supporting character for this act. He does little besides help guide Dugal and Reznov in his plan for them. He does erase records of Dugal's existence. Breail Rathal - is a main character for this act. He plays a large role in the formation of Dugal, who attempts to capture him for HUNT. Breail swears revenge against Dugal after the death of his friend Squire. He is later seen confronting an agent from SPECTRE. John Squire - is a minor character in this act. He appears once, to be shot and killed by a Phantom. His death does fuel the rivalry between Dugal and Breail. Lisa - is a minor character for this act. She does little besides being present in the battle and helping her brother. James - is a minor character for this act. He plays the same role as Lisa, one of support. Ansed Booth - is a supporting character in this act. He first appears spying on the Band, before helping them battle HUNT. He is accepted into the Band at the end of the act. Characters Introduced in this Act Ansed Booth Major Battles Dugal vs Breail, Part 1 The Beachside Brawl Duel of the Assassins Reznov Takes on the Band Act Order Previous Act: Act 1: The Search for Allies Following Act: Act 3: Road to War Category:Acts